Crescent
Crescent (三日月形, Mikadzukikei), "The Giant Wolf" (巨大な狼, Kyodaina ōkami), is formally known as Lupus (ループス, Rūpusu) a Celestial Spirit from one of the Crystal Keys. Her real name is Lupus, but prefers to be called Crescent. Her key is currently owned by Kallias Levaro. Appearance Crescent is a curvaceous woman with a considerable bosom and a slim body shape. She has very long sleek white hair, with a pair of white wolf ears, and blue eyes with two silver clip earrings on one ear. Crescent wears a black bra breastplate with a silver furred shawl and brown shorts with thigh brown leather boots. A side sash on her right hip is held with a silver ringlet and leather straps across her hip. She has black gloves and silver gauntlets with a brown leather arm band on her left bicep. Under the gauntlets is remnant of a red tattoo marking, presumably her celestial spirit sign. Sometimes she also wears a light brown cloth with darker edges on her face that conceals the lower part of it with her symbol on it in red. In Crescent's other form, true to her title, she is large gargantuan sized, slim agile white wolf. Her appearance glows with a ghostly white color, and her eyes turn golden. Personality Crescent has a slightly troubled personality. She's very forgiving and sees the good side of things most of the time. But if someone were to truly do something against her (be it harmful or other), she would never ever forgive that person, and would make sure hell comes to them. In a way, she can be very nice and optimistic, where if she was past her breaking point, she turns malicious and mean. Not many see her like that, and some of her fellow Celestial Spirits claim it's because of her constantly balancing White and Dark magic inside of her. It's so powerful and mind consuming, that it has started to alter her personality a little bit. Crescent represses this side of her as much as possible, but the more she does, the more imbalanced she becomes. Above all, she just honestly loves to have fun, and will constantly visit the Human World in order to get her master, Kallias, to play with her. She is very loyal to the core and takes protecting those close to her very seriously. Crescent is known to love people very much, that she constantly visits them to experience their interesting and different life styles. Particularly, she forms very close bonds with her masters, and was grief stricken for a long time when her previous partner Caamien was killed trying to protect her. However, she still bears the sadness of what happened and feels guilty for not protecting him, she still tries to move on past it. Leading her to eventually find Kallias. She fiercely protective to where she slept on the floor at the foot of his bed, and neighbors complained of loud howling. History Crescent used to belong to a celestial spirit mage by the name Caamien. He was her first master in centuries ever since her key got lost in the war. Crescent was especially close with him since he managed to wield her key for two decades, the longest anyone ever has. However, his luck was cut short when he defected from the Palingenesis Guild after they turned Dark. In turn, the members hunted him down, but he maned to evade capture for a year and a half. He finally met his untimely demise when the guild was fed up with him and sent Silver Mardine, their strongest S-class wizard. Naturally, Silver easily overpowered Caamien and wanted Crescent's key. As a last attempt to save her, Caamien sealed a spell onto her key that casted it away to another kingdom. Furious, Silver ended him. Multiple mages came and went over the years to try and claim her key, but she refused to work with any of them. Realizing this, they instead sold her key for millions of jewels over and over, but she didn't want a master anymore. It wasn't until Kallias finally found her and wanted to claim her key. He was the first mage to form a contract with her. And the only reason why she did so was because he was young, and reminded her so much of Caamien. That was when she found out that Kallias was Caamien's descendant. Filled with a new purpose, Crescent vowed to make sure Caamien lived on through Kallias. Power and Abilities Magic White Magic White Magic (白光魔術, Báiguāng móshù): Ever since Crescent was filled with both light and shadow magic, she's had to work very hard in order to maintain the balance between them. With White light magic, she is able to heal, protect, and use some forms of attack with it. She can build constructs out of white light, working levers and such, and create projectiles. *'Blinding' (ブラインド, Buraindo): This attack allows Crescent to send forth a blast of pure white light into her enemies eyes, or direct it as an all around range attack. She can either condense it into a compact ball reserved for one person, or she can blind out an entire forest clearing. This form of attack is normally used as a cover, as it temporarily blinds her target, but she can also attack with it, blind her opponent and use another form of attack while they're down. It proves very efficient, but wont work if the target is faster than her, and can evade or outrun the blinding light. *'Staircase' (階段, Kaidan): Crescent can construct ledges that conform together into stairs. It makes it easy to get out of a hole, or reach higher ground. It's particularly useful in battle if Crescent needs to evade an oncoming attack quickly. She can generate some stairs and run up them. However, anyone on the ground can "shatter" or "break" the stairs with magic only. But luckily for her, she is able to jump into the air and generate more stairs that grow from underneath her feet and settle into the ground. *'Shield' (シールド, Shīrudo): Just as the name implies, Crescent forms a curved shield of white light in front of her, or where ever she would like to shield. This spell can take little to all of Crescent's magic energy, depending on strongly she's trying to enforce the shield. For harmless attacks, she can summon a shield with half a thought, that most attacks will just bounce off of. However, with larger scaled, highly destructive attacks, it takes a whole lot more mental capability to keep it up. *'Regeneration' (再生, Saisei): Crescent uses her own magical energy in order to heal herself. She can't replenish her energy, but she can heal cuts, broken bones, and other injuries. If Crescent is in the moonlight, or near other light magic users, her regenerative abilities are increased ten fold and can automatically heal herself without much thinking. **'Plenty': With this added minor spell, Crescent is able to use her regeneration spell and heal others as well. Even though Crescent can't replenish her own energy or magic energy, she can heal others and give other people what she calls "a boost". Dark Shadow Magic Dark Shadow Magic (暗い影, Kurai kage): Along with Crescent's White Light Magic comes her Dark Shadow Magic in order to balance out the two different sides, similar to a ying and yang scenario. Unlike her constructive and healing white magic, her Dark Magic can only do nothing by destruction. It destroys and can easily take over Crescent's mind, so it's always a constant battle to keep that side of her magic on a very tight leash. *'Blast '(ブラスト, Burasuto): Crescent throws her hands outwards and sends a torrent of shadows, blasting them outwards. It instantly hits her opponent and deals damage as well as encasing their senses in darkness. Most times when Crescent uses this spell, it creates a minor crater in the ground from where it strikes. *'Rogue Snake' (蛇, Hebi): A monstrous mass of darkness and shadows in the form of a serpent is given "life" and attacks. But most times, it'll just coil around its victim. Crescent controls how hard it can squeeze and can order the snake to squeeze until her opponent pops, or just hang loosely. Abilities Immense Durability: In her wolf form, Crescent is a ginormous size and most attacks barely affect her. Long range attacks also seem to do little damage to her like when Rhysand threw a long range spear with fire to propel it forward. All it did was singe the tip of her fur a little before bouncing away harmlessly. However, her weak spot is when someone manages to climb on top of her. She's managed to ram Rhysand into a tree and get him off that way, but he immediately rebounded and landed multiple strikes on her neck. Immortality: Being a Celestial Spirit, Crescent can't age or die unless she is somehow forced to stay in the human world for too long. Shape Shifting: Since being "The Giant Wolf", Crescent is able to change into her true form at will, that being of a giant wolf. It doesn't enhance her senses that much, just gives a much, much greater height. This form however, increases her healing abilities, especially when under a full moon, and enhances her powers. She only uses her human form when her owner doesn't want to deal a lot of mass damage. Relationships Caamien Levaro Crescent's relationship with Caamien was one she greatly treasured since he was the one to find her key after a millennia. From there, (almost like a dog which she hates being compared to) her loyalty was bottomless, and she always sought to have his best interest in her heart. Becoming more than just master and spirit, they eventually became friends. Caamien would often times invite her to lunch with his other friends, take job requests and generally let her hang out in the human world as long as her magic would allow her. After his death, Crescent (much like Rotanev) was greatly beyond devastated at the loss. To Crescent, Caamien was like an older brother and a friend to her. For years she blamed herself for his death since he died trying to protect her key from a dark guild. And she knew he did it because he knew that she would gladly give herself to the dark guild, if it meant garnering his safety. After refusing to work with other celestial spirit wizards for fear of getting too close, she eventually met Kallias, Caamien's 10-year old son, and vowed to work with him. Rhysand Aviur Crescent and Rhysand were never really close. During a time when she was owned by Caamien, he gave her away to Rhysand to keep her safe during a time Caamien was being hunted. Crescent didn't outright despise Rhysand, but she did tolerate him. At times, they made a very good team and worked quite well together, but often times they loves to just tease and annoy one another. For Crescent, friends was too strong of a bond, so she settled with acquaintances. Friendly and nice, but not too close. Kallias Levaro Ever since Crescent found out that Kallias was Caamien's son, Crescent has seen him as her little brother, often teaching him some wolfish things despite herself. The two instantly bonded and Crescent has barely left him out of her site, only when she has to leave to the celestial world to recharge. Since Kallias' father is dead, and his mother unknown, the little boy lives by himself, taking it upon himself to join a guild and take job requests in order to support himself. He is very mature for his age, but Crescent often helps him with big decisions, as he looks up to her like a motherly figure and big sister. Crescent takes care of his housing and bills, and sometimes cooking so he doesn't just eat sweets for dinner. Quotes *(To Caamien) "You should know by now that I will fight by your side. It's the only decision that has been mine in a long while." *(To Rhysand) "Awe, the big baby isn't happy. That's alright, I'll just have to find another way." *(To Kallias) *(To Kallias) "Come on, this guy just wants to take advantage of you. There's no use hanging around a scum bag like him." Trivia *Crescent's owners are in this order: Caamien, Rhysand (for a very short while), back to Caamien, and now Kallias. *Crescent's stats are: Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit Magic Category:Females Category:Wolf Category:Wolves